In irrigation of agricultural fields, one of the types of piping, that is relatively new, and becoming popular, is the layflat hose. Its primary advantage is its flexibility, similar to fire-hose, but made out of composite plastic material containing reinforcing fibers. When there is no water flowing through the hose, the hose is flat, but when water flows the hose blows up and becomes round. This type of piping is the main pipeline onto which smaller pipes are attached to bring the water to the plants. The wall thickness of this hose is between 1 mm and 2.5 mm. In comparison to the regular irrigation piping made of polyethylene, the hole making in the layflat hose is problematic because of the flexibility of the hose. Conventional tools, including a tool which is disclosed in Israeli design patent no: 27236, are not efficient for punching layflat hoses, since a great amount of effort is needed in order to perforate the layflat hose. The present invention is directed to a new tool. The new tool is defined by a cutting member with special cutting geometry of the cutting edges that ensure an easy cut in this layflat hose. The new tool is also provided with a mechanical connection between the handle and the pushing element, and by virtue of this provision the blade can be extricated from the hose in case of catching in dirt or in the fibers of the hose during the holing process when, in this case, the spring coil does not have sufficient strength to return the cutting member to its resting position.